Promesa
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Cuando Sakura comenzaba a dudar de su propia cordura, cuando comenzó a dudar de las palabras de Sasuke, cuando Hanabi fue secuestrada por los hombres de Otsutsuki Toneri, cuando el escuadrón se preparaba para el rescate... entonces él apareció para cumplir su promesa.


**Promesa**

* * *

><p>Era cierto. A veces ella misma dudaba de su cordura. No podía creerse que él le había prometido regresar y que, en favor al rubor de sus mejillas, le había dado un pequeño empujón en la frente. Una diminuta, y para muchos insignificante, prueba de cariño. Despertaba cada mañana con la esperanza de que ese día fuera el "pronto" de Sasuke. Pero nunca era así, razón por la cual comenzaba a dudar que esa escena fuera certera, mas nunca le preguntaría a Kakashi si aquello fue verdad o sólo formó parte de uno de sus más desenfrenados sueños.<p>

Por suerte, el trabajo en el hospital la mantenía activa. Le había insistido a Tsunade que congelara la prótesis de Sasuke para ponérsela cuando él regresara. La quinta hokage había accedido sólo porque se trataba de su mejor alumna, aunque ella era de la mayoría que dudaba del regreso del muchacho.

Casi dos años habían transcurrido. Su sonrisa era sincera, estaba feliz de vivir en armonía, sus amigos eran felices y su familia estaba a salvo. No había nada más que pedir. Nada, excepto saber que él estaba bien. Temía que en su viaje algo malo pudiese ocurrirle. Temía no volverlo a ver, temía que nadie volviese a verlo.

Esa tarde regresaba del hospital con el estómago suplicándole comida. Pasó por el departamento de Naruto, pero sabía que no lo encontraría ahí. Seguramente estaría comiendo ramen, en el cementerio frente al monumento a los caídos o con Hinata. Últimamente ésas eran las actividades del rubio cuando el sexto hokage no lo mandaba a una misión. También pasó por la florería de Ino, pero no quiso comer con ella, no cuando se la pasaba hablando de las mil cualidades de Sai, su nueva conquista… quizá la primera, ya que Sasuke nunca la tomó en cuenta, no como Sai, quien cada día estaba más abierto a pasar su tiempo con la rubia. Incluso pasó por la torre del hokage, mas sabía de sobra que su antiguo maestro no tendría tiempo para merendar con ella, además que sería bastante incómodo. Por eso terminó en el mismo lugar que todos los días: _esa_ banca.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de sacar de su boso un recipiente de plástico lleno de ensalada. Suspiró antes de comer mientras se hundía en los recuerdos que le traía ese lugar. Apenas iba en el tercer bocado cuando escuchó una explosión cerca. Giró el rostro antes de susurrar: "Hinata" y salir corriendo de la banca dejando la ensalada sobre la misma.

— ¡Hinata! — oyó gritar a Naruto al mismo tiempo que se introducía a la mansión Hyuga.

— ¡Naruto idiota! — exclamó Sakura antes de seguirlo. Nunca dejaría de ser un impertinente irresponsable.

— Ha-Hanabi… — susurró Hinata en el pasillo central de su hogar, hincada y llorosa. — Se la han llevado…

El rubio se apresuró a tomarla de los hombros antes de alzarle la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Parecía ida, como si la hubieran atacado desprevenida, aunque Sakura diría que estaba en shock.

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó Naruto.

— No lo sé… Naruto-kun, eran varios ninjas, pero no portaban ninguna insignia que conociera. — contestó ella con voz débil. — Yo… yo no pude protegerla, se la han llevado.

— No irán muy lejos, la rescataremos, Hinata. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Cómo eran, Hinata? — preguntó el hokage al llegar al lugar.

* * *

><p>Un día más tarde, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura estaban en una de las orillas de Konoha saltando de rama en rama. Shikamaru tenía las coordenadas en donde posiblemente estarían los secuestradores de Hanabi, Sai los métodos para sellar lo que fuera necesario, Hinata el byakugan para rastrear posibles enemigos, Naruto el poder y Sakura la fuerza. El equipo era perfecto. O casi, todos sabían que les ayudaría bastante el rinnegan de Sasuke, pero tan siquiera dos de ellos no creían en su regreso.<p>

— Apresúrense, será más fácil perder su rastro cuando amanezca. — dijo Shikamaru, pero ante ellos apareció una figura imponente que los obligó a detenerse en seco.

Sai volteó a ver a Sakura, sabía que ella sería la que recibiría el impacto más fuerte. Frente a ellos, con un aspecto muy distinto al que lo recordaban, estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

— Sasuke-kun… — susurró Sakura con una mano en el pecho. Él la miró con algo que ella no logró identificar.

— Sakura. — respondió finalmente con la garganta seca. Siempre sonaba así cuando volvía a decir su nombre luego de mucho tiempo.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó Naruto algo confundido. — ¡Sasuke teme! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer de la nada?! ¡Ahora estamos…!

— Las coordinadas que tienen son erróneas, sólo están haciendo lo que Otsutsuki Toneri quiere. — respondió Sasuke sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. — Su camino está del otro lado de la aldea, sólo sigan a los meteoritos.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Qué meteoritos?! — exclamaron Shikamaru y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

— Las luces en el cielo, las he observado durante meses. Seguí a Otsutsuki y descubrí su plan, pero no pude informarte nada, Naruto, era demasiado arriesgado.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Sai.

— Descendiente de Kaguya, no sé mucho; en realidad, sólo eso. Será mejor que se apresuren, yo protegeré a la aldea. — dijo antes de pasar al lado de Sakura dedicándole apenas una mirada de confianza.

— Sasuke-kun. — lo llamó tímidamente. Él se detuvo. — ¿Has vuelto?

— Naruto… — contestó él con un poco de duda en la voz. — Yo cuidaré a la aldea, la protegeré con mi vida, pero debes prometerme algo a cambio. — dijo sin girar el rostro.

— ¡No pienso cederte mi puesto como hokage!

— Ni yo pedírtelo. — volteó a verlo. Ahora todos ubicaron la potencia de su mirada. No era odio como a los doce años, ni sadismo como a los diecisiete, era una advertencia por cariño. — La quiero a salvo.

— ¿Eh? ¿A quién quieres a salvo? No lo entiendo. — admitió Naruto.

Shikamaru giró el rostro para evitar que sus insultos hacia el futuro hokage fueran escuchados. Sakura enrojeció de pies a cabeza al comprender las palabras de Sasuke. Hinata le sonrió a Naruto, nunca cambiaría, su ingenuidad seguía a flor de piel. Sai simplemente miró la escena. Los libros que leía le ayudaron a adivinar de inmediato las miradas entre Sakura y Sasuke.

— Te lo advierto, cuídala o te mato. — amenazó Sasuke antes de volver sus ojos a Sakura. — No debiste meterte en esto, Sakura.

— No podía quedarme, Sasuke-kun. — contestó ella con toda la vehemencia posible. — Hanabi necesita ayuda.

— Hmph. — se mordió el labio. — Si te dejas matar, mataré a Naruto.

— ¡¿Y por qué a mí, dattebayo?! — exclamó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sakura le sonrió al Uchiha. Parecía imposible que sólo ellos comprendieran lo que en verdad querían decir.

— Por favor, no dejes que nada te mate, Naruto te necesitará cuando sea hokage.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza antes de dar un paso adelante. Y justo cuando iba a saltar, sintió sobre su brazo una mano que lo retenía. Giró el rostro sólo para encontrarse con los labios de la muchacha sobre los suyos. El contacto apenas duró más de un segundo, pero eso bastó para distraerlo. Los labios de la médico eran suaves, demasiado para creérselo, aunque sabían a desesperación. Arrugó el entrecejo, no entendía porqué no podía moverse. ¿Qué clase de jutsu era aquél?

— Te veré pronto. — prometió Sakura con esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él.

— En verdad eres una molestia. — farfulló Sasuke cuando vio al escuadrón partir justo por la dirección indicada.

— ¡Ya entendí! — exclamó Naruto saltando de techo en techo con sus compañeros a su lado. — Sasuke quería que le prometiera que mantuviera a salvo a Sakura-chan. — dijo entre risas. — ¡Vaya que es un idiota! ¿Por qué no lo dijo así?

— Naruto, estar contigo sigue siendo aburrido. ¿Acaso no lo adivinaste? — preguntó Shikamaru. — Esos dos traen algo desde que Sasuke se fue… de nuevo.

— Cuando una persona mira a otra más que a cualquiera, se asume que hay sentimientos poderosos de por medio. — informó Sai como si de una enciclopedia se tratara.

— Basta ya de hablar de mis relaciones. — dijo Sakura sonrojada por su atrevimiento.

— Nada de eso, debiste contarme de tu relación con el teme. — contestó el jinchuriki. — Me siento excluido del equipo siete, dattebayo. — Sai sonrió con burla, él no sabía nada de sentirse excluido del equipo siete.

— No tengo ninguna relación con Sasuke. Y he dicho que paren.

— No besas a cualquiera en los labios, ¿verdad, Hinata?

— ¿Cómo?... Bu-bueno, yo creo que… — comenzó Hinata sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ciertamente había tenido poco contacto con el Uchiha, así que no sabía qué pensar de él. Mas los ojos ávidos de Sakura hablaban solos. — sólo ellos entienden lo que sucede. — finalizó con timidez.

— Al próximo que mencione algo acerca de Sasuke y yo lo mandaré al hospital a patadas. — dijo Sakura sin eliminar el rubor de su rostro.

— Pero si los dos tienen un carácter del demonio. — susurró Naruto para no ser escuchado por su amiga.

Sakura sabía que a la misión a la que se dirigían no les resultaría fácil vivir. Conocía los riesgos y entendía sus límites, mas ahora tenía una razón para regresar. En esta ocasión, había sido ella la que le había prometido regresar. En esta ocasión, sería Sasuke quien la esperaría. Y por nada del mundo fallaría, volvería con él. Volvería para estar con él, para no dejarlo nunca más. Volvería porque ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo.

Sasuke se plantó frente a _esa_ banca. Había un recipiente de plástico sobre ella, tenía una ensalada que quizá llevaba un día abandonada. Por alguna razón, creyó conocer a la dueña del traste. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Él ya tenía un motivo para quedarse en Konoha, no sólo para salvarla como tenía previsto, sino para permanecer ahí. Finalmente lo había comprendido, quería que ella viviera para que compartiera sus risas y sus días con él. Quería ser feliz y ahora sabía que sólo con ella podría serlo. Pero para eso tenía que sobrevivir.

Se habían prometido estar a salvo y no importaban los peligros que pudieran encontrarse, no se darían el lujo de morir. No cuando ya tenían un motivo para vivir. No cuando había una promesa que cumplir. No se trataba de un jutsu, se trataba de algo todavía más fuerte. Se trataba del amor.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Este puente es perfecto para escribir, ¿no lo creen? Quizá no, tengo muchos trabajos por entregar, pero necesitaba una distracción. **

**No soy quién para hacer los guiones de The Last, pero yo no me conformaré con ver _Naruhina_, yo quiero _Sasusaku_ - quiero decir, por algo es cannon, ¿no? - Creo que ese capricho fue el que me llevó a escribir esto. Espero que no me haya pasado de imaginación, pero me parece que en todo caso, éste es un sitio para exaltarse. **

**De cualquier manera, les mando un fuerte abrazo. Nos leemos pronto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
